Becoming Human (on hold)
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: after Aviendahh died, she was brought back to life as a death knight only she doesn't remember the sacrifice she had made or the people she loved. After becoming the Lich Kings champion she betrays him and joins the ebon blade. later on they hear of a cure so they send Avie to investigate, that leads her to silvermoon where she meets two people who spent years trying to find her.


Heyo so this is a new story that i have decided to put up, due to a problem with my other story Never look back i have decided to put it on hold.

disclaimer- sadly i do not own Wow

on to the chapter!

"RUN!" was all that i was able to yell to my little sisters before i got pulled back by one of the men.

"Avie!"

"Aviendahh!"

both my sisters were crying and i smiled sadly at them resisting the man pulling me "Sham look after Min, i love both of you, so please RUN!" with the last of my strength i sent a blast of arcane magic at my sisters blasting them into the forest behind them just before i was hit in the back of the head knocking me unconscious. my last thoughts were _im sorry i broke my promise mother, father._

My senses suddenly coming back to me i sat up and grabbed my dagger moving towards Avie _why?! why did she do that?! why did she push us away like that?_ as i raced towards our burning house i felt something grab my wrist and pull me back, landing on the ground with a loud thud i looked behind me to see my older sister Shamaria looking down at me sadly, "Sham! we have to help her! they're going to take her!" i cried to her trying to pull her with me. not even moving an inch Sham shook her head tears spilling down her cheeks "no", at that word my whole body froze.

"what?"

"no"

"WHY?!"

"because Min she sacrificed herself to save us! she told us to run so we will, to silvermoon city...to get help" at the last part Sham's voice broke and she crumbled to the ground sobbing, fighting back my own tears i knelt down and hugged her. suddenly we heard a snap and movement behind me, the two of use froze listening, "i heard something over there!"

"then go look we cant let them get away!"

"they won't get far! where could they go!?"

suddenly Sham grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her, when i looked up all i could see was determination, fear, and anger. never would i have thought that i would see those expressions on the smiling a kind sister. looking at me she said "run" and we did, for hours we ran and ran until we got to the gates of silvermoon.

suddenly Sham collapsed to the ground unconscious, that drew the guards attention, two ran over to us, as they arrived i said two words before following my sister "help avie..."

 _It's...cold_ , opening my eyes all i could see was a dark cell, all i could feel was pain and cold, _where am i?_ , frowning i looked around when suddenly it all came back to me, me and my younger sisters were at home we where planning on going to silvermoon to celebrate Sham getting into a guild when suddenly men burst in through the door it was scary, but i would not let them have my sisters.

I had told them to run but they didn't listen, of course, so we put our all into Min sneaking up and stunning the men from behind, afraid to kill them, Sham healing us every time we got hit and me, i was casting my arcane magic at the attackers, not afraid to kill. But one of them had hit Sham, stunning her, at some point they set the house on fire, so i grabbed my two sisters and ran out.

There were more outside, we were all exhausted and hurt so i did what i had to, i told my sisters to run and used my last bit of strength to send them into the woods _oh i hope their safe!. why did this have to happen?_

Min's only fifteen, Shams only sixteen and well im only seventeen that's way to young for something like this! Sighing i looked at the ceiling waiting to see what will happen.

3 years later

ive been here for what three years? they usually leave me alone now, though i wish they had 2 years ago...om covered in scars now, i found out a few days after my capture that my sisters .

ive been planning my escape for a year now if they hadn't put a spell on me to block my magic i would've been long gone forever ago. After watching these men for three years i know their habit's one man by the name of Jeeri a goblin likes to come into my cell and insult me every day around noon, another man thats a forsaken likes to come in a say that he'll "have fun with me" so far all hes gotten is multiple kicks between his legs, heh it was funny to see his reaction. but i know what they do, so tonight ill make my move, its almost night anyways, not much longer to wait.

The guard will be coming in a minute, its time. Getting up from my spot i walked over to the door and waited until i heard him coming then i hit the door and let out a scream, backing up i knelt down and held my side. When the guard barged in he looked down at me in shock before i knocked his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground. We both struggled until i grabbed his dagger and stuck it in his throat.

After he died i grabbed his keys and sword and ran, i ran and ran, i killed anyone in my way but i also got serious injuries, my side had a deep wound and was bleeding severely, i also had a gash along my cheek and i could not move my left arm.

i finally got outside and thinking i was free i relaxed, worst decision ever. as i slowed to a walk i didn't see the man sneaking up behind, i didn't even notice him until he jumped in front of me and stabbed me in the chest, i looked at him face full of shock and all he had on was a malicious smile.

i fell backwards landing on my back, as i lied there the only thing i thought of was that it doesn't hurt, looking at the stars as my vision dimmed i gave a small smile, my sisters are safe that's all that ever mattered. Then i let the darkness take me.

That is until i woke up 3 months later on my back with a man with blue glowing eyes "welcome, Death knight initiate"

 _What the Hell is a Death Knight?_

soooo waddya think? i know its not very good but i was rushing, let me know your thoughts good and bad i can use both to make it better!

R&R

Xx

Nynaeve


End file.
